Without you
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Sus vidas podrían cruzarse una y otra vez, pero su destino no era estar juntos. Una colección de one-shots, 10 razones por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse.
1. Dear Rukia

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

28-FEB-09

26-ABR-09

_Capítulo I: Dear Rukia._

* * *

_Sus vidas podrían cruzarse una y otra vez, pero su destino no era estar juntos._

* * *

**~ Ma-matte, Rukia…!**

El muchacho se alejó cuanto pudo, hasta que terminó atrapado contra la pared. Frente suyo, la jovencita acortaba lentamente la distancia.

Ichigo se aterró, no tanto por la cercanía de la chica en sí, el problema es que ella estaba semi-desnuda.

La joven vestía unas mini-braguitas y nada más, permitiéndole al pelinaranja admirar la exquisita figura femenina.

El Kurosaki se tensó, apretando ojos y dientes, esperó lo peor, o lo que fuera que esa mujer pretendía, pero solo sintió una de sus suaves manos acariciándole la mejilla izquierda. Ichigo abrió los ojos entonces, encontrándose con la preocupada expresión de la pelinegra.

**~ Sangre.**

Susurró ella.

El chico suspiró profundamente, sintiendo como toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo, al menos ahora.

Ichigo sujetó la mano de su compañera, sosteniéndole la mirada, recordando que sus heridas se debían a una pelea callejera, nada grave, solo. . . su rutina.

**~ No te preocupes.**

Dijo sin más, alejándose de ella antes de perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Buscó entre los cajones hasta sacar una camisa suya y entregársela a la chica.

**~ Póntela.**

Pero Rukia solo inclinó la cabeza, sin entender.

El pelinaranja tembló entonces.

_"Dios, no me digas que tengo que ponérsela."_

Pensaba el muchacho, resignado a que pasara lo mismo que con las bragas.

Poco a poco, así es como la estaba enseñando, guiando. . . ayudando a adaptarse a este mundo y a esta vida.

**~ ¿Ves?, así debe ser.**

Rukia se miró a sí misma; la camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas y las mangas le quedaban, muy, muy largas.

En verdad parecía una niña pequeña, pero lo que más le gustó, fue percibir el aroma del muchacho en la prenda.

**~ Arigatou, Ichigo-sama.**

Le dijo ella sonriente y con un sutil rojo adornándole las mejillas.

El muchacho desvió la mirada, igual sonrojado.

**~ N-no me llames así. Soy Ichigo, ¿entiendes?… solo Ichigo.**

**~ Ichigo… Ichigo… sama.**

El chico colgó los brazos. Al parecer, eso también llevaría tiempo. Mentalmente se exigió paciencia.

Cansado de esa situación, dijo que era hora de dormir, y como las demás noches, Rukia subió a la cama.

**~ No, enana!. Esa es MI cama, la tuya… **-El Kurosaki deslizó la puerta del armario, señalando las colchas.- **~ está aquí.**

Más la chica ni se movió, así que de nuevo el pelinaranja tuvo que cargarla en sus brazos y meterla en el armario.

**~ Ichigo-sama.**

**~ ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender?.**

Se preguntaba el muchacho; Rukia sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

Ichigo agradecía que su familia se haya mudado a Tokyo, dejándolo solo en Karakura, pero. . . ¿qué pasará cuando él tenga que alcanzarlos para estudiar allá la universidad?. No podía llevarse a la chica consigo. . . ¿o sí?.

El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza. Ya pensaría en algo, de todas formas aun faltaban dos años para eso.

**~ Buenas noches.**

Susurró el pelinaranja, retirando las suaves manos de la chica para finalmente irse a su cama.

Se quitó solo la camisa. . . no era bueno andar en bóxers en la habitación. . . no si quería hacerle entender a la enana el concepto de pudor.

Se recostó de espaldas, recargando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Recordó entonces la noche en que conoció a la chica. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche el estaba estudiando para un examen, cuando de pronto, una chica entró por la ventana, asustándolo, más aun al verla llena de sangre, ni que decir de su expresión asesina. Ichigo supo en ese momento que ella no era una joven como las demás.

Un "quien eres" y "que haces aquí" no tenían importancia, solo un "¿estás bien?" emergió de los labios del muchacho. Pregunta estúpida, dado que ella estaba bañada en su propia sangre.

Luego, la pelinegra cayó inconsciente sobre su cama a causa de la pérdida del líquido rojo. El perlinaranja se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer y entonces, escuchó pasos sobre el techo.

Aun ahora se pregunta cómo pudo actuar tan rápido. . . solo atinó a esconder en su armario a la chica y acostarse en la cama, ocultando la mancha de sangre. Se fingió dormido, escuchando voces cerca.

Cuando no escuchó más, se animó a abrir los ojos y solo pudo ver a lo lejos, más allá de la ventana, un par de siluetas, hombres sin duda y vestidos de negro, que se alejaban saltando sobre el techo de las casas; uno de cabello rojo y otro más de cabello oscuro.

El Kurosaki suspiró aliviado, sabiéndose a salvo, sin conocer si quiera cual era el peligro. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelinaranja dio un respingó al sentir como la pelinegra se acostaba bajo las cobijas. . . junto a él.

_"Genial, ya me estaba quedando dormido y ella viene y me espanta el sueño."_

Pensaba, mirándola con cierto enfado, pero pronto cambió esa expresión por una decidida.

Ichigo curó las heridas de Rukia y desde entonces ella se había quedado a vivir con él. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, dudaba mucho que ella tuviese a donde ir.

_"Si ella estaba escapando de esos tipos, es porque donde vivía la lastimaban."_

Una suposición muy válida si recordaba las heridas de la chica.

Sin contar ese hecho, el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no era una chica normal.

La pelinegra no decía nada; las pocas palabras que sabía, él se las había enseñado. Además estaba esa manía de tratarlo como si él fuese su amo o su dueño. . . Ichigo-sama esto, Ichigo-sama aquello, y por supuesto no podía olvidar esa maldita costumbre de andar desnuda por toda la casa. Ahora que recordaba, la noche que la conoció, Rukia solo llevaba una yukata blanca.

Todo indicaba que Rukia escapó de un lugar nada decente o legal. Quizás un lugar donde maltrataban mujeres y las explotaban sexualmente. El pelinaranja apretó los dientes, arrugando aun más su característico ceño.

No, jamás permitiría que la enana volviese a ese lugar, así tuviese que hacer frente a esos extraños tipos de negro.

**~ Ichigo… sama.**

El Kurosaki sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo al escuchar la voz de la mujer, quien lo llamaba entre sueños.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente.

Así que, rodeando a la chica con su brazo izquierdo, se permitió tomar una decisión: no dejaría que se la llevaran; nadie iba a apartarla de su lado; él la protegería y le enseñaría lo que era la vida tranquila y pacífica. . .

JAMÁS permitiría que ella volviese a un lugar donde la lastimaban, ya que desde la perspectiva del pelinaranja, ahora Rukia es parte importante de su mundo. Ella pertenecía a ese lugar, allí en Karakura. . . con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

28-febrero-09

04-marzo-09

El cap está basado en el anime DearS, de ahí el título de este primer one-shot.

En realidad quería hacer muchas cosas con esta idea, entre ellas un xover con estas series, o un fic largo, plasmando más o menos la historia de DearS pero con los personajes de Bleach.

Al final me decidí a hacer este one-shot.

**. . . . **

Heme aqui con un nuevo fic, de hecho una colección de one-shots.

Y he vuelto proque... casi todos los fics ichiruki que estoy leyendo no han sido actualizados T_T. ¿Pueden comprender mi desesperación?.


	2. This is a gift

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II: This is a gift._

* * *

Rukia caminaba por las congestionadas calles del imponente Tokyo. Maravillada, así estaba.

Agradecía que su hermano hubiese tenido que visitar la ciudad por negocios.

_"Aunque escaparme del hotel para dar un paseo seguramente no estaba en sus planes."_

Pensaba la chica de negros cabellos, sonriendo sutil pero traviesa.

Si, esta era una travesura, pero si no actuaba de esa forma, seguramente no hubiera podido conocer este fantástico lugar, a pesar de estar aquí.

Llamémosle capricho, pero todos tenemos derecho a uno de vez en cuando, ¿no?. Eso es lo que la Kuchiki creía y lo que le infundió el valor para desobedecer a su hermano. Total, bien dicen por allí: _más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso._

La chica pasó casi toda la tarde recorriendo las principales avenidas, visitando algunas plazas sin llegar a encontrar nada de su total agrado para comprar.

Como sea, disfrutó mucho esos momentos; Karakura era tan aburrida a comparación de esta ciudad, eso sí, más tranquila.

Ya casi oscurecía, así que la joven decidió que era hora de volver a su celda, perdón, al hotel.

Caminó por cinco minutos. . . entonces lo vio. . .

En una manta sobre la acera, un montón de "chucherías"; anillos, pulseras, gargantillas, todas muy sencillas y hasta sin chiste, al menos para una mujer como ella que estaba acostumbrada a ver toda clase de joyería de verdad, no imitaciones como aquellas. No obstante, sus violáceos ojos se fijaron en una pulsera en específico y su rostro se iluminó.

**~ Es precioso!.**

Susurró para sí, sosteniendo una pulsera entretejida con caritas de chappies blancos y negros; no es que fuera la gran cosa, solo que la pelinegra adoraba a ese conejo. Además no tenía nada parecido a ese objeto, por lo que lo consideraba kawai.

**~ Cóbrelo.**

Decía una sonriente Rukia, mostrando una tarjeta de crédito al que parecía ser el dueño de todas esas baratijas.

El tipo alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Esa chiquilla debía estar bromeando.

**~ Obviamente, no acepto tarjetas.**

La Kuchiki hizo un puchero, tan ajena a ese ambiente que no entendía el porqué.

**~ Entonces…**

Ella sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares.

Pero la respuesta fue la misma: NO.

**~ ¿Por dos dólares?, mejor regrese cuando tenga cambio, a menos que quiera llevarse una tercera parte de mi mercancía.**

La joven dobló sus pequeñas cejas con tristeza.

**~ Pero yo solo quiero el de chappy.**

Murmuraba la Kuchiki, compadeciéndose de sí misma.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos llenos de tristeza, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más compraba la pulsera. . .

**~ Toma!.**

. . . tan solo para obsequiársela a ella.

Rukia alzó el rostro entonces, sorprendida y por supuesto feliz.

Iba a agradecerle a la "maravillosa" persona que le hacia ese gran favor, pero esta ya no estaba; giró el rostro en todos lados.

**~ Fue el chico de cabello naranja.**

Escuchó al vendedor. Ella le agradecía para luego correr donde el muchacho de uniforme negro y extravagante cabellera.

**~ Arigatou**

Le dijo ella, una vez a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico.

Rukia torció la boca ligeramente. Ese antipático no podía ser quien le regalase la pulsera, no!.

**~ Etto… mi nombre es Rukia, y el tuyo es…**

La pelinegra dejó las palabras en el aire, en espera de que el chico le contestase, pero este le ofreció solo silencio e indiferencia.

Rukia apretó los dientes, dispuesta a decirle sus verdades a ese tipo, pero inesperadamente este se le adelantó.

**~ Ichigo.**

Ella se detuvo, parpadeando un par de veces, luego sonrió.

**~ Entonces gracias, fresita-kun.**

El pelinaranja se giró hecho una furia.

**~ Tu… chiquilla creída, te voy a…**

El joven no pudo continuar. A escasos centímetros tenía el hermoso rostro de la chica, quien le sonreía jovial.

El Kurosaki se alejó un poco, desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas, así como su nerviosismo.

**~ Si, como sea, te veías tan desesperada… fue patético.**

**~ Oye, no es que no tuviese dinero, solo… no tenia efectivo.**

El muchacho alzó una ceja. Comenzó a analizar a la pequeña mujer frente a él. . . su ropa, a pesar de informal, se veía fina. Igual no parecía saber cómo funcionaban los negocios en las calles.

**~ Niña rica.**

Susurró; una mezcla de resignación y fastidio.

Como sea, ¿qué hacia una niña bien en un lugar como ese, sin compañía o guardaespaldas?.

Rukia pareció comprender el silencio de ese muchacho, así que respondió; calmando su curiosidad.

**~ Escapé, quería… conocer la ciudad antes de regresar a Karakura.**

El pelinaranja sonrió; vaya, ¡qué chica tan interesante!. A pesar de representar todo lo que él detestaba, ella le resultaba estimulante. . . mucho.

Quizá por ello se decidió a comprarle y obsequiarle la pulsera, quizá por ello se atrevió a reducir la distancia entre ellos, quizá por ello intentó darle un beso. . . lo que él no esperó fue la pequeña mano de Rukia estampándose en su mejilla izquierda.

Ella lo miraba indignada, pero sonrojada, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, aun cuando solo había sido un simple roce, sus lindos ojos violáceos brillaban y sus mejillas se matizaron en carmín, mientras que él se tocaba la zona afectada.

**~ Atrevido!.**

Ichigo la miraba no muy feliz, más luego sonrió, el fugaz roce entre sus labios bien había valido la pena.

_"Ella me gusta."_

Pensó.

Era la primera vez que le interesaba una chica que acababa de conocer.

Le hubiese gustado conversar o discutir un poco más con ella, pero entonces se acercó un tipo lleno de tatuajes y llamativo cabello rojo.

**~ Rukia… ¿dónde estabas?. Te estuve buscando por todas partes todo el santo día.** -Decía el recién llegado, sujetando la mano de la mujer.- **~ Vámonos… tu hermano va a matarme.**

La Kuchiki no pudo oponerse. Ella igual temía la reacción de Byakuya, a pesar de haberse divertido tanto. Conoció la ciudad, consiguió una pulsera de su adorado Chappy, se encontró con un chico interesante y le habían dado su primer beso. . . ¿qué más podía pedir?.

Giró el rostro, buscando la mirada del pelinaranja, quien le sonrió sutil y agitó ligeramente la mano en forma de despedida. Vaya coincidencia de conocer a esa chica tan interesante.

Cuando no pudo verla más, Ichigo reanudó su camino, mientras pensaba que quizás debía solicitar un intercambio a una de las escuelas de Karakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_09-marzo-09_

_10-marzo-09_

Un poco de la actitud de Rukia y sus problemas de efectivo ¬¬', están basadas en el primer cap de la serie 6teen, en la que Caitlin pretende pagar una limonada con tarjeta de crédito. . . niñas ricas ¬¬'.

Bueno, me pareció gracioso y de ahí que pusiera a Rukia en una situación similar.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Rockroll star  
Maeda Ai  
More-chan  
IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl  
**

******. . . .**


	3. We are breaking the rules

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III: _We´re breaking the rules.

* * *

Ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación, a unos siete u ocho metros; aun así, él quedó encantado con la belleza femenina. Pequeña, frágil, y esa sutil sonrisa que mostraban sus labios de vez en cuando. . . le daban unas tremendas ganas de atraparla entre sus brazos y protegerla.

El pelinaranja se sintió estúpido cuando, al ella girarse y encontrarse con su mirada, él no fue capaz de apartar la suya; fue descubierto infraganti, mirándola idiotizado.

Pero dios es grande, pues la joven no dudó en sonreírle de forma todavía más encantadora, maravillándolo. . . cautivándolo.

_"Y yo que no quería venir."_

Pensaba y de paso agradecía mentalmente a Uryuu Ishida por insistirle hasta el punto de convencerlo y por consiguiente, fastidiarlo.

Ser el ganador de aquella última sonrisa lo impulsó a acercarse a la bella mujercita.

Un tanto avergonzado y hasta torpe, se animó a preguntarle su nombre.

**~ Rukia.**

Le dijo, sumiéndolo en una especie de trance producido por su linda voz.

Luego el silencio; se miraban fijamente sin la intensión de romper el tranquilo ambiente que, sin pretenderlo, habían creado entre ellos.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, apenado, desviando la mirada.

**~ Bueno, yo…**

**~ Kurosaki-kun!… te estuve buscando, ¿qué dices si bailamos?.**

Tan rápido como llegó a interrumpir, una chica de largos cabellos naranjas se retiró, prácticamente arrastrando con ella al muchacho al centro de la pista de baile.

La pelinegra no pudo ocultar la decepción en su mirada.

_"Debí imaginarlo… tiene novia."_

Tras este pensamiento, Rukia dio la espalda a las parejas que bailaban, enfrascándose en una conversación trivial con sus amigas.

¿A caso fue muy rápido, o quizás simplemente seguía distraída, recordando al interesante chico pelinaranja?. El caso es que la melodía apenas terminó, sin que ella se diese cuenta, cuando sintió como una mano grande y tosca tomaba la suya, pequeña y suave, apartándola del resto de sus amigas con evidente falta de delicadeza.

**~ Su-suéltame, imbécil, ¿quién te has creído?.**

Fueron las palabras de una exaltada pelinegra, quien miraba al patán que se la había llevado sin más.

Pero la Kuchiki no podría negar ante sí misma que se sintió extrañamente feliz al ver que su `raptor´ no era otro más que el pelinaranja.

**~ Quiero que sepas que Inoue es solo una amiga y que ni siquiera me gusta bailar. . . por cierto, mi nombre es Ichigo.**

Ella parpadeó un par de veces; sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Ese hombre era un idiota. . . uno muy lindo, debía admitir.

Rukia se sintió tonta, así que desvió el rostro, fue hasta entonces que se percató que se habían alejado del bullicio de la fiesta.

**~ ¿Dónde?…**

La Kuchiki no pudo completar su pregunta. Inesperadamente, el muchacho se posó frente suyo, callándola con sus ardientes labios.

Inmóvil y sorprendida al principio, la chica demoró unos instantes en corresponder aquel beso con igual intensidad y entusiasmo. No era su primer beso, aunque tampoco era una experta en el tema, pero aun así sentía que ese había sido el beso más maravilloso de su corta vida. Lástima que tuviese que terminar. . .

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, sus respiraciones agitadas; las manos del pelinaranja celosamente ceñidas a la pequeña cintura de la chica.

**~ Por aquí.**

Ichigo tomó la mano de la pelinegra, guiándola por los pasillos de la mansión.

_"Menos mal que conozco la casa de Uryuu… punto a favor."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki, una vez en la tercera planta del lugar, deteniéndose frente a una de las tantas habitaciones. Empujó levemente, sonriendo casi feliz al percatarse que la puerta no estaba bajo llave.

Sin embargo, al querer entrar, Ichigo no dio más de un paso, pues la mujer junto a él no se movió en absoluto. Tras apenas girarse, el muchacho pudo notar la desconfianza y hasta cierto temor en el rostro de la linda chica.

**~ Daijobou… yo jamás, nunca… te haría daño.**

Rukia miraba sorprendida a ese joven, quien parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Esas palabras. . . había tanta sinceridad en ellas, que la Kuchiki no pudo evitar el sonreír ligeramente. Ella bien sabía lo que pasaría si traspasaba aquella puerta y entraba a esa habitación.

_"Pero no entiendo… eso es lo que yo quiero… es tan extraño; no tengo miedo y a pesar de que no lo conozco, confío plenamente en este hombre… este sentimiento carece de lógica y aun así, yo…"_

El caos de los pensamientos de la pelinegra se vio interrumpido al sentir nuevamente los labios del pelinaranja, y al deshacer el beso, la Kuchiki fue consciente hasta entonces de que ya estaba dentro de la recamara, sumidos en la oscuridad y la quietud.

Ichigo se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta; no estaba dispuesto a que le echasen a perder este momento.

No comprendía por qué estaba tan encantado con esta jovencita, tanto así que sus toscas manos ya iban y venían, delineando los sutiles contornos de su pequeña figura.

El corazón le latía incontrolable y le estorbosa ropa poco tardó en caer lejos de la cama.

Ichigo admiraba casi con devoción el pequeño y frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo.

**~ E-eres…**

**~ ¿Pequeña?.**

**~ Iba a decir encantadora, pero también eso.**

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron para luego buscar la boca del otro e iniciar con la pasión. Las manos del pelinaranja recorrieron la blanca piel de la chica, explorando, deleitándose con los pequeños pero redondos pechos para rato después deslizarse por la exquisita figura femenina hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual él se dio el lujo de delinear lenta y tranquilamente con su dedo índice, provocando el rubor en las mejillas de la Kuchiki.

**~ I-Ichigo!.**

El aludido sonrió entre travieso y satisfecho ante la expresión de su compañera. La veía tan linda, tan adorable, además la encontró húmeda y dispuesta.

Un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella, separando los pétalos de la flor y frotando el hinchado botón que coronaba la intimidad de la pelinegra.

**~ Ahh, ma-matte!…**

Lejos de complacer a la dama, el Kurosaki deslizó el dedo al interior para luego iniciar con una delirante caricia de entrada y salida, estimulando a la chica y llevándola hasta la locura del placer.

Rukia se abrazó al muchacho, complaciente, gimiendo cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender.

El pelinaranja se detuvo al sentirla temblar, dejándola confundida y frustrada; Rukia comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando más de aquel placer recién conocido. . . él sonrió.

Acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven, Ichigo empujó suave y lentamente pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Ella gimió agradada a pesar de de la ligera incomodidad ante el intruso que se clavaba en ella, así como el ligero "pinchazo" que sintió al romperse su virginidad.

El chico se detuvo solo hasta estar totalmente dentro de la linda chica. Apretaba ojos y dientes, tratando de soportar el placer que la tortuosa estreches de la chica ejercía sobre su miembro.

**~ Ahh, Rukia!.**

El chico gimió roncamente una vez que iniciaron el vaivén de sus caderas, lento y suave al principio, fuerte y desesperado al final.

Ichigo no se cansaba de decirle lo encantadora y hermosa que ella era, Rukia no se cansaba de escucharlo, así como de besar sus labios, mucho menos de sentirlo dentro suyo.

_"Me gusta esta sensación."_

Pensó la mujer, poco antes de agitarse ante el placer. Aferrándose al muchacho, formó un arco con su espalda, entregándose al intenso gozo.

El Kurosaki no tardó el seguirla y hundirse en el éxtasis.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones aun desbocados; se miraron intensa y fijamente, sonriéndose poco después.

El que no lo dijeran no significaba que no lo sintieran, era solo que se sentían tontos al hablar de sentimientos cuando recién se conocieron esa noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Es culpa tuya por quedarte dormido.**

**~ Pues pudiste haberme despertado, enana.**

**~ Baka.**

Rukia ignoró el adjetivo.

Tomados de la mano, bajaban las escaleras de la mansión Ishida. Se habían tomado demasiadas libertades en casa ajena, pero ni así se les borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

No esperaban encontrar a tanta gente en la planta baja.

**~ Ni… Nii-sama!.**

Los ojos de la Kuchiki se destiñeron al verse descubierta; Byakuya la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

**~ Vámonos ya!.**

Fueron todas sus palabras. Ya reprendería a su hermana una vez llegaran a casa.

La pelinegra bajó apresurada, seguida por un Ichigo que no le soltaba la mano y que incluso se la estrechaba con más fuerza, sintiendo el miedo de la chica y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

**~ Kurosaki… más vale que mantengas a tu hijo alejado de mi hermana.**

Fue la seria amenaza de un hombre no solo celoso, sino también furioso con esa familia y ni que decir decepcionado de su hermana.

**~ Cómo te atreves!.**

El pelinaranja estaba más que dispuesto a reclamarle al presumido ese, más su padre posó la mano sobre su hombro, calmándolo. ¿Cómo podía el viejo dejar las cosas así y quedarse callado?.

Como sea, Ichigo no pudo hacer más que ver en silencio como Rukia era alejada de él.

**~ No sabes quienes son… ¿verdad?.**

El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

Oh, vaya que lo sabía. Ella era la mujer de su vida y su hermano una piedra en el zapato.

Isshin dobló las cejas, afligido. No quería ser él quien le diese la noticia a su hijo, pero. . .

**~ Ellos son Byakuya y Rukia Kuchiki.**

Los ojos del pelinaranja se destiñeron por la sorpresa; su ceño más marcado que nunca.

Ellos. . . esa familia era la culpable de destrozar la carrera de su padre., ellos se habían encargado de cerrarle las puertas a Isshin Kurosaki, relegándolo a una pequeña ciudad como lo era Karakura, cuando él era de los mejores médicos del Japón.

De pronto todo el cariño y atracción que sintiese por esa chica se estaba tornando en desprecio, aunque no sería fácil arrancarla de su mente, mucho menos de su corazón.

No, no… ella era tan linda e inocente. ¿Cómo podía una chica virginal regalarle su primera vez al enemigo?.

_"Seguramente Rukia no sabe quien soy… ella no es como su hermano."_

Pensaba el muchacho, convencido de que Byakuya Kuchiki había actuado contra su padre movido por el dolor, pero que Rukia no sabía ni tenía nada que ver.

Convencido de ello, Ichigo solo podía pensar en volverla a ver, dispuesto a todo, a romper todas las reglas. . . por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

El regaño y las duras palabras de su hermano pasaron a segundo plano al enterarse que ese chico era el hijo del hombre que, por negligencia médica, terminó con la vida de su hermana Hisana.

¿Cómo pudo entregarse a ese hombre?, peor aun. . .

_"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él?."_

Se sentía devastada, traidora. . . utilizada.

Tal vez Ichigo sabía quién era ella y solo fingió interés y ser adorable para llevarla a la cama.

La Kuchiki sacudió la cabeza, llevándose las manos al pecho para calmar su triste y roto corazón.

_"No… Ichigo no es esa clase de hombre, lo sé… lo sé…"_

Anhelaba volver a verlo, aunque su relación sea imposible y este prohibida.

No importaba como, quería estar con él, aunque eso significase ir en contra de cualquier regla. . . y de su propia familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_18-marzo-09_

_06-abril-09_

Queria escribir algo donde las familias de Ichigo y Rukia tuviesen problemas y por eso no pudiesen estar juntos.

Por cierto, que el que Hisana muriese en esta historia no fue negligencia de Isshin, sino algo inevitable y Byakuya simplemente no lo quiso aceptar.

Y el niño rico se vengó de todas formas ¬¬'.

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Kia  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl  
Maeda Ai  
**

******. . . .**


	4. Because we are lovers

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV: Because we are lovers._

* * *

Llovía a cantaros. Era obvio, por las nubes negras, que ese clima seguiría hasta la madrugada. Sin embargo, él estaba muy ocupado, y feliz, como para deprimirse por la lluvia.

No podía negar que le encantaba tomarse su tiempo para recorrerle la blanca piel y degustar sus encantos, pero también es cierto que él no era un hombre muy paciente.

Así que cuando no pudo soportar más la excitación y el deseo, el pelinaranja penetró casi brutalmente a su compañera, transportándola al mismísimo paraíso.

La pelinegra no pudo ni quiso reprimir los gemidos que le provocaba el excitante cuerpo de su amante.

Estando con él, al cerrar la puerta, se olvidaba de todo, de su apellido, la sociedad, las apariencias. . . de su esposo.

Ichigo siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella hasta que el roce de sus sexos fue insoportablemente delicioso. La mujer gritó el nombre del Kurosaki en medio de un mar de potentes sensaciones; su intimidad pulsando con fuerza, exprimiendo la virilidad del chico, quien, entre roncos gemidos, se vació dentro de ella.

Aun a pesar de haber terminado, no se separaron. Suspiros, besos y caricias llenaron la oscuridad de la habitación.

**~ Fue lindo.**

Dijo la joven en un murmullo; sus mejillas teñidas en carmín, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos violetas brillando con intensidad. . . con amor.

**~ No… ¡fue hermoso!. **-Respondió.- **~ Rukia, yo…**

**~ Debo irme!.**

Sin más, la Kuchiki abandonó la cama, dejando bastante sorprendido y frustrado a su compañero.

Lo que vino después ella ya lo esperaba.

**~ Maldición, Rukia!, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser así?.**

Ichigo estalló en gritos. Furioso, frustrado, decepcionado en verdad con esa situación.

**~ Cuando nos conocimos yo ya estaba casada y tú lo aceptaste.**

La voz de la mujer sonó tranquila, al tiempo en que se vestía sin la más mínima prisa.

**~ Y estuvo bien al principio, cuando solo era por diversión, pero ahora yo te…**

**~ ¡No lo digas!.**

Fue hasta entonces que la voz de la pelinegra sonó fuerte, olvidándose de la calma.

**~ Rukia, yo te amo.**

De cualquier forma él no se detuvo.

Sin importarle su desnudez, el pelinaranja se acercó a ella, mirándola de frente y fijamente.

**~ Escápate conmigo!, hoy mismo, ahora!.**

La mujer se estremeció ante aquella petición.

Si, así era Ichigo, tan espontaneo, tal como el día que lo conoció, cuando hicieron el amor sabiendo nada más que sus nombres.

No habría ningún problema si no hubiese más personas de por medio. Como diversión, una vez no hubiese sido tan malo, pero ellos continuaron con sus tórridos encuentros.

Rukia finalmente comprendió que igualmente se había enamorado de ese hombre. Pero ella ya era casada.

_"Ashido no se merece que le haga esto."_

No, por supuesto que no, ese hombre era tan bueno y tierno, la amaba y cuidaba de ella con infinita devoción. Lástima que a pesar de ser un matrimonio, la Kuchiki no sintiese lo mismo.

**~ Él no se merece esto, no…**

Ichigo torció la boca, molesto al saber que ella pensaba en su esposo.

**~ Rukia, dime una cosa… ¿lo amas?.**

**~ Y-yo… yo lo quiero… mucho.**

**~ ¿Lo amas?.**

El Kurosaki volvió a preguntar, ahora en un grito; su paciencia se acababa.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada. Era tan fácil decir la verdad y aceptar la propuesta del pelinaranja, pero. . . jamás viviría tranquila, no sabiendo que había destrozado el corazón y la vida de un buen hombre.

Así que la Kuchiki tomó la que, creyó, era la decisión correcta, aquella que al menos a ella. . . no la haría feliz.

**~ Esta… fue la última vez.**

Susurró. Una triste sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Tomó su bolso ante un sorprendido Ichigo, quien todavía no creía que ella hubiese dicho esas palabras, tan solo la miró dirigirse a la puerta.

Rukia se giró ligeramente; lágrimas saladas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

**~ No me sigas, no me busques… si lo haces, yo… jamás te perdonaré, Ichigo.**

Dicho esto, la pelinegra abrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, saliendo del apartamento y la vida del Kurosaki, cuyo corazón acababa de ser destrozado por la única mujer que le había dado sentido a su existir.

Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, aun así, su ceño seguía presente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza; la dejó ir, no fue capaz de persuadirla o detenerla, tan solo se quedó allí, mientras la mujer de su vida se iba con otro hombre.

Afuera seguía lloviendo. . . y adentro, en el corazón de Ichigo. . . mucho más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_28-abril-09_

_28-abril-09_

Aha, tenía ganas de hacer todavía más imposible su relación.

Y como me encanta Ashido, me gustó la idea de casarlo con Rukia, sip ^^'.

Por cierto, aunque seguro se dieron cuenta, la última frase de Rukia es la misma del cap donde ella regresa a la SS.

Les dejo el por qué (de cada cap), las 10 razones por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse. Por ahora llevamos cuatro:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Etterna Fanel**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl**  
**Kia**  
**Maeda Ai**

******. . . .**


	5. I will protect you

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V: I will protect you._

* * *

Siendo más joven, el pelinaranja nunca pensó que su físico y habilidades lo llevarían a conseguir un trabajo como ese: guardaespaldas. Más que peligroso, para él era entretenido e incluso fácil. . . hasta ese momento.

Nunca había tenido grandes problemas, hasta ahora. . .

Debía cuidar a los Kuchiki, más específicamente a la hermana pequeña: Rukia, una joven de veinte años, aunque a duras penas aparentaba los dieciséis; de figura frágil y delicada, con curvas sutiles pero exquisitas, debía admitir. Su rostro era todo un poema; sus pequeñas y poco comunes cejas ayudaban a resaltar los hermosos y místicos ojos violeta de la mujer. Ichigo dudaba que otra persona tuviese ese mismo color de ojos, al menos en el Japón.

El Kurosaki torció la boca, acentuando aun más su tan característico ceño. Estaba pensando en puras tonterías.

Fuera de la habitación de la chica, esperaba a que esta saliese para escoltarla a su cita. Esta situación lo hizo enfadarse aun más.

Como quería romperle la cara a ese maldito pelirrojo. No sabía cómo es que Rukia salía con ese tipo, ¿qué le veía?.

**~ Estoy lista.**

El corazón del muchacho dio un inesperado vuelco. Sus ojos desteñidos ante la sorpresa, la cual se convirtió en admiración al fijarse mejor en la pequeña mujer.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ligeramente ajustado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con escote ligeramente pronunciado, igual dejaba al descubierto su blanca espalda.

Pero lo que más realzaba esa belleza, era la linda y amplia sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la pelinegra.

**~ ¿Nos vamos ya?.**

**~ Ah, sí, si…**

La pelinegra sujetó el brazo de su guardián, saliendo poco después de la mansión.

Una vez en el auto, Ichigo se reprendió mentalmente, pues siempre actuaba como un idiota cuando estaba con esa chica.

El semáforo se tornó rojo, lo que le dio al muchacho unos momentos para contemplar a la mujer.

_"Es muy bella, ¿para qué negarlo?."_

Pensaba, ya totalmente convencido y resignado de que esa mujer le gustaba y mucho. Pero esa sensación, ese sentimiento afectaba en su trabajo, eso era cierto, pues no podía alejar a Rukia de su mente ni un solo instante, eso podría opacar su visión en un momento crítico, además. . .

_"Esto solo es un trabajo, no cuidare de ella toda mi vida. Y sin embargo… sin embargo…"_

El automóvil avanzó una vez el verde se lo permitió.

Ichigo sujetaba con inusual fuerza el volante. Era la primera vez que tenía infinitos deseos de proteger a alguien. Tal vez era un guardaespaldas, pero esta era la primera vez que en verdad estaba totalmente comprometido con sus obligaciones.

**~ Llegamos.**

Susurró el pelinaranja después de un rato.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de estacionar el auto cuando Rukia salió de este para dirigirse a los brazos de su novio.

**~ ¡ Renji !.**

Pronunciaron sus labios antes de ser devorados por los del hombre tatuado.

Luego entraron al lujoso y exclusivo restaurante, Ichigo los siguió de cerca, siempre con ese ceño duramente marcado.

Sentado en una mesa junto a ellos, el Kurosaki no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Rukia reía y se divertía junto a ese sujeto, igual se le veía feliz y tan enamorada.

Ichigo supo en ese instante que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella, aunque Rukia fuese diferente a su familia, en especial a su hermano, Byakuya. Aunque fuese sencilla y le hubiese brindado su amistad, nunca podría hacer que dicha amistad se tornase en algo más, pues ella ya quería a otro.

No podría vivir una historia de película o telenovela, donde la protagonista se enamora perdidamente de su protector, simplemente porque ella, la protagonista de sus sueños y deseos, no era así de simple y predecible.

En ese instante, el Kurosaki tomó una decisión importante.

_"Seré su protector, la protegeré de todo y de todos, si esa es la única forma de estar junto a ella."_

Sonrió ampliamente. Por primera vez en su vida haría algo por quien amaba, con toda su dedicación y sin esperar nada a cambio. . .

Aunque eso significase sufrir por el resto de su vida, viendo a la mujer que amaba, siendo feliz con alguien que no era él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_29-abril-09_

_29-abril-09_

¿Qué tal?. Quise darle un poquito de felicidad a Renji. Se la merecía, ¿no?.

Aunque adoro a Ichigo, tengo esa "espinita" de que Renji tiene más derecho a tener algo con Rukia que el pelinaranja.

Ya saben, amigo de la infancia, confidente, protector y, según yo, secreto enamorado.

**.**

Aqui las 10 razones (de cada cap) por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse. Van cinco:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)  
5. Amor no correspondido (Ella no lo ama)

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Kia**  
**BeTtY saku-ruki chan**  
**Lua23**  
**Sumi Kurosawa**  
**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**SakuraxJenyxRukia**  
**Kari Kurosaki**

******. . . .**


	6. Maybe we are from opposite worlds

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI: Maybe we are from opposite worlds._

* * *

El pelinaranja sonrió irónico al ver a su amigo Abarai.

Ese bastardo lo había llevado allí, prometiéndole diversión y muchas chicas lindas. Lo de las chicas fue cierto, después de todo esto era un centro nocturno, pero el que si se estaba divirtiendo era el pelirrojo, rodeado de todas esas mujeres que lo alejaron de él.

Al parecer, la noche para Renji Abarai comenzaría justo ahora.

**~ Ese imbécil… no tiene remedio.**

Se decía a sí mismo el Kurosaki, sonriendo divertido ante el comportamiento de su amigo que no sabía cómo resistirse a una mujer.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, meditando que hacer, finalmente decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa tan pronto como terminase el contenido de su copa, lo cual hizo en dos tragos.

Justo estaba pagando su cuenta cuando anunciaron el siguiente número. Giró el rostro por mera coincidencia, pues realmente no estaba prestando atención, entonces la vio. . . la chica más hermosa de la ciudad, ¡NO!... del país.

Una mujercita de silueta frágil que se contoneaba grácil y exquisitamente. Su presencia era imponente, como negarlo, si con la primera impresión lo había dejado con la boca abierta, pareciendo un completo idiota.

**~ ¡ Hermosa !.**

Susurró, como sumido en un trance, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de tan maravillosa imagen.

Su ropa interior era de finos encajes blancos, confundiéndose con su pálida y suave piel.

Ichigo quedó hipnotizado con cada uno de los movimientos de la bailarina de místicos ojos violeta.

Cada contoneo, cada vez que arqueaba su fina espalda, el calor en su cuerpo se acrecentaba más y más. Pero la cumbre de su deseo fue al ver como la chica se despojaba de su sostén mostrando sus pequeños pero hermosos y sin duda perfectos encantos ante todos los presentes.

En ese instante, el pelinaranja supo que la quería para él, no importaba el precio, no importaba nada.

Ichigo se olvidó de sus principios, de su intachable reputación, la decencia, la moral y el que dirán... todo se fue al cuerno.

Así que volvió a sentarse y esperó, esperó ansiosamente a que la joven terminase con su baile, deleitándose con su exquisito cuerpo, contoneándose sin recato.

El Kurosaki se sintió celoso de que los otros hombres la mirasen aun sabiendo que él tenía la misma pervertida mirada sobre ella.

Apenas la música terminó, el muchacho salió disparado a negociar un privado. Le hubiese gustado llevarla a un hotel, donde estarían más cómodos y tendrían mayor intimidad, pero no había tiempo, la lujuria lo consumía.

Se sentó en el sofá y esperó tranquilo, sudando ante la desesperación. Ella entró unos minutos después; con expresión seria, lo único que dijo fue. . .

**~ ¡ Que sea rápido !. No puedo creer que me obliguen a esto, ah pero ya verán esos bastardos, hijos de…**

**~ Ah… gomen, señorita, yo…**

**~ Escucha, naranjito, guárdate los formalismos y los modales, aquí no funcionan.**

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír satisfecho. Si antes le gustaba esa joven, ahora le gustaba mucho más.

Se acercó a ella, rodeándola por la cintura; la diferencia de estaturas fue algo que le encantó al pelinaranja.

**~ Si te molesta lo que hice, lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa.**

**~ ¡ ¿Qué? !.**

**~ Si… si no fueses tan hermosa, créeme que jamás me habría atrevido a esto.**

El Kurosaki terminó esa conversación con un beso que para su sorpresa y placer ella le correspondió.

Lo cierto es que las palabras de ese hombre la halagaron y sus labios eran deliciosos así que no pudo resistirse a él.

Al chico le hubiese gustado jugar un rato y disfrutar de cada segundo con tan increíble mujer, pero los deseos lo consumían, así que, presuroso, la condujo al sofá, recostándola rápidamente. Sus manos se adelantaban a sus pensamientos, aunque lo cierto es que él no pensaba en esos momentos.

Recorrió la frágil figura femenina con tal desesperación, que pronto encendió a su inesperada compañera, quien no podía controlar los gemidos de gozo que insistían en escapar de sus labios. Pero ninguna de las caricias de ese hombre la hizo vibrar tanto como la que desplegó por sobre sus pequeñas bragas.

**~ Ahh!, mmm…**

Él sonrió complacido al ver que ella respondía a todas y cada una de sus atrevidas caricias.

Quizá por ello fue más allá e hizo a un lado la prenda para inmediatamente después introducir su dedo medio en la intimidad de la joven.

**~ Sii…**

Ella suspiró ante el contacto, separando aun más las piernas para disfrutar de aquello.

Fue más agradable y excitante cuando el pelinaranja se dedicó a devorar sus labios con los propios, sin dejar el arduo trabajo de sus dedos.

La respiración de la pelinegra se tornó aun más agitada, entonces él supo que era el momento y se detuvo. En verdad quería jugar un poco más, pero necesitaba poseerla, hacerla y sentirla suya, así que se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas, volvió a posarse encima de ella y la penetró rápida y profundamente.

**~ Ahh, sugoi !…**

La sintió arquear la espalda y eso le encantó.

**~ ¿Co-cómo te llamas?.**

Preguntó él, jadeante.

**~ Pri, primero penetras y luego preguntas… ¡ que conveniente !. **-La chica dibujó una sonrisa.- **~ Rukia.**

Él sonrió con ternura.

**~ Lindo nombre.**

**~ Y el tuyo es?. . .**

**~ Ichigo.**

**~ Ahh, fresita-kun!.**

**~ Si no me volvieses loco, enana, no me llamarías así, créeme… te daría tu merecido.**

**~ ¿N-no me lo estás dando ya?…**

**~ Pequeña traviesa.**

**~ Insaciable.**

Sus labios se unieron con sed de sentirse y saborearse, dejando toda platica para después.

Ichigo mecía las caderas cada vez más fuerte y rápido, arrancando gemidos y jadeos de su hermosa amante que se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando como nunca antes.

Su sostén terminó rasgado entre las toscas y ansiosas manos de ese hombre, quien pronto se hallaba lamiendo y succionando sus pequeños encantos.

¡Dios!, todo era tan intenso, tan increíblemente excitante y perfecto. Lástima que no pudieron disfrutarlo por más tiempo. . .

Rukia se arqueó y gimió al ser presa del éxtasis e Ichigo pronunció roncamente el nombre de la chica al sentir como su intimidad se contraía, apretando y mimando su miembro, llenándolo de placer; se vino dentro de ella.

Aferrados, respirando agitadamente, disfrutaron de ese último momento con un beso. Ichigo salió del cálido cuerpo de la chica y se vistió, Rukia solo se puso las bragas, pues el sostén había terminado hecho trizas.

**~ ¡ Gomen !.**

Decía el pelinaranja, ofreciéndole el saco de su traje a la muchacha.

Ella susurró dulcemente. . .

**~ No, fue… maravilloso en verdad.**

El Kurosaki se sonrojó ante las palabras de la chica. Desvió la mirada, apenado, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso ante una petición que quería hacerle a la linda joven.

**~ No sé, quizás podríamos, ya sabes… tu y yo…**

**~ Lo siento, mejor olvídalo.**

El muchacho no pudo ocultar la decepción de oír esas palabras; en verdad lo habían rechazado.

**~ No creas que es por ti… simplemente no funcionaría, somos… de mundos totalmente diferentes.**

**~ Si… tienes razón, aun así… me encantó conocerte y estar contigo.**

Rukia en verdad agradecía esas palabras.

Un último beso y un adiós; no volverían a verse, eso era seguro.

Ichigo la miró cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En ese instante, el chico supo que tendría que cargar por siempre con ese sentimiento de vacío que ella le dejaba. . .

Conformándose tan solo con el recuerdo de haberla hecho suya y haberla amado. . . tan solo una vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_30-abril-09_

_30-abril-09_

Me resultó un tanto difícil imaginar a Rukia en este ambiente, pero tenía muchas ganas de poner a estos dos en una situación como la de este cap.

Por cierto, este cap está basado en mi fic "erotic dance" de Shaman King.

Esta vez adelanté el cap porque amenazan con suspender el servicio de luz T_T.

**.**

Aqui las 10 razones (de cada cap) por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse. Van seis:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)  
5. Amor no correspondido (Ella no lo ama)  
6. Reputación (El trabajo y forma de vida de ella les causaría muchos problemas)

**. . . .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Kia  
BeTtY saku-ruki chan  
IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl  
Mei Fanel  
SakuraxJenyxRukia  
Maeda Ai**

******. . . .**


	7. And I'd give up forever to touch you

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VII: And I'd give up forever to touch you._

* * *

**~ ¡Me gustas!.**

**~ Por favor no lo hagas, yo… no soy una buena persona, no soy… lo que crees.**

**~ Qué?… ¿qué quieres decir?.**

**~ Será mejor que no nos hablemos más.**

Con esas palabras, la Kuchiki dio por terminada aquella conversación. . .

Y ahora que veía esto, Ichigo comenzaba a comprender el verdadero significado de lo que la chica le dijese, pues ante él, Rukia había bebido todo el contenido de un tubo de sangre.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, estaba muy débil, razón por la cual se desmayó en medio de la clase. El pelinaranja la llevó en brazos a la enfermería y se quedó a cuidarla, salió un momento, tan solo un instante, para cuando regresó, la pelinegra ya había despertado.

Y entre nerviosa, indecisa y asustada, sujetaba entre sus manos un tubo con una muestra de sangre.

El Kurosaki quedó atónito al ver como la chica se bebía desesperada el contenido.

**~ Ru-Rukia !.**

Ella se asustó al escuchar su nombre y soltó el recipiente, que terminó roto en el suelo. Los ojos antes violeta se tornaron descoloridos al verse descubierta.

**~ I-Ichigo, qué?…**

El muchacho, tanto o más sorprendido que la joven, se acercó lenta y cautelosamente, sus ojos se pasaron de la linda joven a los vidrios restantes de la muestra; dos o tres gotas restantes del rojo liquido manchando la etiqueta con la leyenda: Ishida.

El enojo llegó a él. ¿Por qué de todas las muestras de sangre, ella tenía que beber precisamente esa?.

**~ Rukia?. . .**

**~ Ichigo, yo…**

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por los lindos ojos de la pelinegra.

Su secreto más preciado, el que nadie debía nunca saber, había sido descubierto porque ella fue presa de un momento de debilidad y no pudo vencer la tentación.

La Kuchiki se abrazó a sí misma. Lo había arruinado, ahora no podría seguir esa vida por la que tanto se esforzó en formar parte.

**~ Tranquila… no pasa nada.**

**~ Es que, yo… gomen nasai… gomen nasai…**

**~ Tonta.**

El pelinaranja se sentó al borde de la cama, abrazando a la nerviosa chica.

Había tantas emociones que lo carcomían. Sorpresa, confusión y celos. No quería que ella volviese a beber la sangre de ninguna otra persona que no fuera él.

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**~ Así que… eres un vampiro.**

**~ Vampiresa.**

El pelinaranja ignoró la corrección de su amiga y se dedicó a mirar el azulado cielo del medio día.

En pleno descanso, los jóvenes estaban en la azotea de la escuela. Rukia se estaba arrepintiendo de su promesa de responder todas las preguntas del Kurosaki, pues estas parecían no tener fin.

**~ Yo pensé que los vampiros no eran más que fantasías… oye… ¿no se supone que no puedes estar bajo la luz del sol?.**

La mujer sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero.

Ahh, uno de tantos mitos, el sol, el ajo; que ni se le ocurriese preguntar si ella podía convertirse en murciélago, porque si se atrevía, lo golpearía, sí señor. Además, podía comer absolutamente cualquier clase de comida, aunque la sangre era indispensable en su dieta.

**~ Y para que lo sepas, yo soy católica (*), así que ni se te ocurra hacerme bromas con crucifijos y todas esas cosas.**

**~ Ja, ja… eso sería estúpido, aunque…**

La chica impactó su pequeño puño en el brazo del pelinaranja, ligeramente molesta con el comentario, pero aun así tenía una sutil y linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Por eso le gustaba estar con Ichigo, porque él la trataba como a una chica como cualquier otra, aun a pesar de que el chico sabía que en realidad ella estaba muy lejos de serlo.

**~ ¿Desde cuándo?.**

Las risas se terminaron en ese momento. El tema se había tornado serio.

**~ Desde que nací. Mis padres lo eran, digamos que lo llevo en los genes. Pero…**

**~ Pero…**

**~ Una persona común puede volverse como yo si le doy a beber mi sangre.**

**~ ¿Qué?, no era al revés?…**

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ese hombre tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que era un vampiro y todo lo que esto significaba.

**~ Incluso puedo beber la sangre de alguien sin dañarlo. Claro, siempre y cuando no beba de más.**

**~ Rukia, tu…**

El muchacho la miro fijamente.

Aquel día, ella se había desmallado porque estaba débil. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría resistido a beber sangre?.

Ichigo dobló las cejas entre enojado y decidido. No quería que ella volviese a sufrir de esa manera, así como tampoco quería que ella bebiese la sangre de nadie más, ni siquiera de un tubo de vidrio. Y con esta idea impulsándolo, hizo la propuesta más importante. . . para ambos.

**~ Yo seré… yo seré tu donador, tu alimento, ¡ como quieras llamarle !.**

Los ojos de la chica se contrajeron y se destiñeron por la sorpresa.

Esas palabras. . . traían consigo un significado tan grande e importante.

**~ I-Ichigo, tu…**

**~ Qué dices?.**

Preguntó él, entrelazando sus manos con las de la Kuchiki, quien sonrió; un sutil carmín adornando su lindo rostro.

**~ A eso se le llama guardián.**

**~ Entonces… seré tu guardián.**

El Kurosaki se acercó a ella, probando sus pequeños labios, embriagándose con su dulzura y pureza a pesar de ser quien ella era.

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Desde que cerraron ese "pacto" entre ellos, Rukia bebía un poco de la sangre del pelinaranja todos los días. Por lo general al final de las clases.

Siempre se reunían en la azotea. Eran increíbles las sensaciones que esto provocaba en ella; el sabor era delicioso.

Era la primera vez en su larga vida que bebía sangre fresca. En esos breves instantes, él la tomaba entre sus brazos y ella acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro para luego morder sutilmente y degustar el dulce y adictivo sabor de su sangre, y al terminar, la pelinegra lamia tiernamente el cuello de su compañero, como curando cualquier daño que le hubiese hecho, y luego besarse con tranquila pasión.

Fueron dos meses maravillosos para ambos, más aun para la Kuchiki que por su naturaleza, nunca fue verdaderamente libre y feliz.

No importaba que fuese casi ciento cincuenta años mayor que ese chico, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y lo estaría por siempre.

Lamentablemente su sueño rosa se desvaneció una vez que su hermano se enteró de su relación con el muchacho de cabello naranja.

Bajo el pretexto de que una Kuchiki no debía relacionarse con cualquier pobre diablo mortal, terminó separando a los jóvenes, enviando a Rukia a Inglaterra. Lo cierto es que él no quería que su hermana se convirtiese en una vampiresa de verdad. Si bebía sangre fresca y obtenía un guardián, Rukia jamás sería la humana que ella soñaba.

Todo era por Rukia, por su sueño y por protegerla.

Lo que Byakuya no sabía, es que su linda hermana ya había traspasado esa línea, pues hacia un par de semanas, la pelinegra le había regalado a Ichigo la eternidad.

Y él, llámenle instinto o una reacción al saber que él le pertenecía, pero el Kurosaki estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo el mundo con tal de encontrarla y tenerla a su lado una vez más y probar su sangre. . .

Porque desde que él era un ser eterno, inmortal, también se volvió adicto al carmesí de su dueña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_04-mayo-09_

_04-mayo-09_

**(*) **Rukia dice que es de esta religión, porque está muy ligada a las historias de vampiros, ya saben, crucifijos, imágenes, etc. También pude haber mencionado cristianismo, pero la otra fue la primera que se me vino a la mente. Además, sería gracioso que le mostrasen un crucifijo a un vampiro y... ¡oh, sorpresa!, él o ella practica esa religión ^v^.

Es muy notorio, este cap está fuertemente influenciado por Blood +. Igual, la edad de Rukia me facilitó la idea.

Por cierto, el titulo de este cap, es la primera frase de la canción "IRIS" de -_Goo goo dolls-. _No tenía idea para el titulo y ese fragmento me pareció perfecto.

Este cap (tal cual) está incluido en mi otra colección de fics de Bleach: **"SHE IS..."**

**... * ...**

Aqui las 10 razones (de cada cap) por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse. Van siete:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)  
5. Amor no correspondido (Ella no lo ama)  
6. Reputación (El trabajo y forma de vida de ella les causaría muchos problemas)  
7. Razas (Ella no es humana)

**... * ...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**SakuraxJenyxRukia  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Mei Fanel  
IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl  
Kia  
Maeda Ai**

******. . . .**


	8. It is because you are mine

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo _VIII_: It´s because you are mine._

* * *

La chica regresó al salón después de la práctica con el club de actuación; había olvidado su carpeta de inglés.

**~ Tan descuidada como siempre, Rukia.**

Se decía a sí misma, reprendiéndose por su falta de cuidado.

Sonrió feliz de que la carpeta siguiese en la canastilla de su escritorio y lo guardó, dispuesta a irse a casa de una buena vez, entonces, al girarse, lo vio. . .

**~ No es común que estés en la escuela a estas horas.**

La chica enarcó las cejas y torció la boca levemente.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con su pierna cruzando la entrada, obstruyéndole el paso.

Era él quien ni siquiera asista en el horario normal, entonces. . . ¿Qué hacía allí justo ahora?. La Kuchiki decidió que eso no era de su incumbencia.

Caminó tranquila hasta la salida, más el pelinaranja no se movió siquiera.

**~ Con permiso.**

Ichigo sonrió travieso.

Se movió, si, pero tan solo para acercarse a la linda pelinegra.

Ella retrocedió un paso, luego otro más y otro. . . cada vez que ese chico se acercaba, ella se alejaba, como huyendo de él, pues esa mirada suya la hacía estremecer, si de miedo o nervios, no lo sabía.

**~ Kuchiki Rukia… la estudiante modelo, la número uno de la clase, la preferida de los profesores. De familia influyente y respetable… también eres muy linda.**

La joven dobló las cejas y apretó los dientes.

No conocía muy bien a ese chico, pero si podría decir que él era todo lo contrario de la descripción que hizo sobre ella.

Un pandillero que se la pasaba en peleas callejeras, la mayoría de las veces, pero también dentro de la escuela. Ese chico era de lo peor, no sabía cómo es que aun no lo habían echado de la escuela.

Como sea, la Kuchiki apretó su portafolio contra su pecho, caminando hasta la puerta.

**~ Quítate !.**

Más el chico la sujetó fuertemente del brazo; impidiéndole escapar; la jaló con rudeza, atrapándola entre sus brazos; una sonrisa escalofriante adornándole el rostro.

**~ Si que eres linda. Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto contigo, pequeñita.**

Rukia se aterró ante las palabras del pelinaranja.

Se movió intranquila entre sus brazos, forcejeando, buscando escapar, pero fue inútil. No importó cuanto se resistiese, su fuerza era nada en comparación con la de ese hombre.

No supo como terminó boca abajo sobre el escritorio de los profesores.

Gimió dolorida y desesperada al sentir a Ichigo posarse detrás suyo, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella; sus manos recorriéndola entera, acariciándola con cierta brusquedad.

El pelinaranja sacó una pastilla y la obligó a comerla. Él le había dicho que la ayudaría a relajarse y la estimularía. . . droga.

Peor fue sentir como ese bastardo rompía sus bragas.

**~ ¡ NNOOO !.**

Gritó entre sollozos, mientras Ichigo liberaba su miembro del encierro de sus pantalones, luego sintió la hombría del Kurosaki recorrer lascivamente la línea de su intimidad.

**~ ¡ Ahh, yametteee !…**

Rukia gritó desesperada al sentir como ese maldito la penetraba con rápida brusquedad.

Fue un dolor desgarrador, especialmente porque era la primera vez que su intimidad era invadida, además de la poca delicadeza de ese hombre, quien comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza y rapidez, lastimándola.

**~ I… ittai… basta, ¡ me duele !. . .**

Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la pelinegra.

¿Cómo llegó a esto?, en qué momento?, como pasó?. . . ¿por qué?.

Ichigo sonrió; pegándose totalmente a la espalda de la joven. Sin dejar de penetrarla en ningún momento, le susurró al oído. . .

**~ Porque me encantas!… te quiero solo para mi, y créeme que mataré al hombre que se atreva solo a fijarse en ti. Eres mía, ¿me oyes?. . . mía.**

El Kurosaki la penetró con más desesperación hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Se deleitó al sentir que ella también obtuvo placer de ese encuentro; lo supo al sentir las íntimas palpitaciones que estimulaban su hombría.

El pelinaranja salió de ella y se acomodó su miembro dentro de los pantalones.

Ella se arregló las ropas y recogió sus cosas, corriendo a la salida. Se detuvo y lo miró con profundo y marcado rencor; sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

**~ Te odio… con todo mi ser.**

Rukia salió corriendo, escapando de ese hombre, cuya sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se tornó aun más amplia.

**~ ¡ Mía !.**

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Ya habían pasado dos meses y la Kuchiki nunca volvió a la escuela.

Ichigo había escuchado rumores de que ella se había mudado a Tokyo.

Mientras descansaba en uno de los jardines, el Kurosaki sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios; una sonrisa decidida le cruzó la cara.

**~ Tal vez deba visitarla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_17-mayo-09_

_18-mayo-09_

No me odien ¬¬'.

El protagonista de este cap no es otro que Dark Ichigo (Hichigo), aunque siento que no lo plasme muy bien ¬¬'.

Últimamente tengo una fijación por juntar a esos dos: Hichigo y Rukia.

**... * ...**

Aqui las 10 razones (de cada cap) por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse. Van ocho:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)  
5. Amor no correspondido (Ella no lo ama)  
6. Reputación (El trabajo y forma de vida de ella les causaría muchos problemas)  
7. Razas (Ella no es humana)  
8. Relación peligrosa (Él es una mala persona)

**... * ...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Mei Fanel  
Kia  
Maeda Ai**

******. . . .**


	9. I didn't mean to hurt you

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo _IX_: I didn't mean to hurt you._

* * *

**~ Enana.**

**~ Imbécil.**

**~ Loca.**

**~ Teñido.**

**~ Zorra, horrible...**

La pelinegra apretó fuertemente las sábanas ante el último par de insultos.

No le gustaron, de hecho, la lastimaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, como si intentase dormir.

El Kurosaki supo que se había pasado, pero es que ella era tan desesperante. Como sea, toda la culpa era suya, pues era él quien venía aquí todas las tardes a visitarla, sin que la chica se lo pidiese, es más, la misma Rukia lo rechazó hasta el cansancio.

Era Ichigo el necio que quería verla.

**~ Lo siento, yo… no quise decir eso.**

**~ ¡Largo!.**

La Kuchiki seguía escondida bajo las cobijas, en una clara muestra de berrinche, después de todo, ella también lo había insultado.

**~ ¿Me perdonas?.**

**~ ¡Baka!.**

Rukia finalmente salió de su escondite; un intenso rojo adornándole el rostro.

No entendía por qué siempre se peleaban e instantes después se reconciliaban.

La chica se perdió en los ojos cafés del pelinaranja.

Hacia dos o tres meses que se conocieron. . .

Ichigo fue al hospital donde trabajaba su padre, le llevaba unos documentos que había dejado en casa. . . fue así como la conoció. . . tropezó con ella en uno de los pasillos del hospital, luego comenzaron a discutir, pero los insultos cesaron cuando ella se dobló ante el dolor en su pecho.

El chico se asustó, creyendo que había sido su culpa, de hecho así era, pues la Kuchiki se había agitado.

Para compensarla, la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, donde Rukia pronto cayó dormida.

Tanto fue el sentimiento de culpa que Ichigo le llevó rosas al día siguiente, sorprendiéndola e iniciando desde entonces una especie de relación. Amigos, pero en momentos parecían ser mucho más.

A Isshin le preocupaba la cercanía de esos dos.

Kuchiki. . . esa jovencita sufría una enfermedad que debilitaba su corazón, hereditaria al parecer, pues su madre y su hermana padecieron la misma y murieron. Además, Rukia no era candidata a una operación. . . no la resistiría.

Lo peor era que no le pronosticaban más de tres o cuatro meses más de vida.

Como sea. Esas discusiones entre los jóvenes se convertirían en una especie de constante en su extraña relación. Cada vez que la Kuchiki se enfadaba, el pelinaranja le llevaba flores, más esta vez, Ichigo quiso contentarla de otra forma.

No lo pensó realmente, si lo hubiese hecho, no se hubiese atrevido. . . la besó, fue rápido, pero intenso; pudo degustar el sabor de sus dulces labios, así como la sensación de victoria al sentirla estremecer.

**~ Te veo mañana, enana.**

La situación cambió bruscamente cuando el muchacho se despidió. Estaba nervioso y un tanto apenado, pero no por ello su corazón dejaba de latir con emoción, así como el de la pequeña Kuchiki, quien se llevó las manos al pecho.

A pesar de tener un corazón débil, este latía con fuerza, desbordándose feliz ante tantas emociones y sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, el Kurosaki no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro, más la expresión se le borró y la dicha se le fue al entrar a la habitación de su amiga.

La escena ante sus ojos le causaba dolor en el pecho, todo lo contrario al día anterior. . .

Sentado junto a Rukia, abrazándola con una confianza y familiaridad que a él no le gustó, mucho menos cuando ese tipo pelirrojo depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica.

**~ ¿Eso es lo que haces, besuquearte con todo aquel que te visita?.**

Ichigo gritó esas palabras para luego salir rápidamente.

Rukia abandonó la cama y salió tras él, dejando al pelirrojo bastante confundido.

**~ Espera, Ichigo.**

La pelinegra le tocó apenas el brazo, mismo que él sacudió, alejándola.

**~ ¿Qué te pasa?.**

**~ Me pasa que me di cuenta que me has engañado todo este tiempo.**

**~ ¿De qué hablas?.**

**~ Ese tipo es tu novio, ¿no es así?.**

**~ No, él y yo solo somos amigos y…**

**~ Ahh, amigos, claro, así se les dice ahora. ¿Sabes qué?, no me interesa, adiós…**

**~ Ichigo, escúchame, no seas ridículo.**

**~ Adiós…**

Le repitió, ya varios pasos delante de ella.

La Kuchiki se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el frio piso del pasillo, sin importarle que las enfermeras y otros pacientes la mirasen con curiosidad, incluso lastima.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos violetas. De no ser por su estado, jamás le hubiese rogado de esa manera a ese tonto, pero sentía que debía hacer cualquier esfuerzo por estar bien con él.

**~ I… Ichigo…**

Rukia se llevó las manos al pecho pues el dolor sentimental ante el rechazo del pelinaranja se había vuelto intenso. . . demasiado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El Kurosaki se maldijo toda la noche por su estúpido comportamiento ante la pequeña de ojos violáceos.

Si, estúpido, imbécil, patético y hasta ridículo; lo que hizo fue una clara muestra de celos, si, celos. . . él estaba celoso de ese tipo pelirrojo tan solo porque este se atrevió a abrazar a SU enana.

Torció la boca, había metido la pata enserio, pero mañana lo arreglaría todo, le llevaría rosas, solo esperaba que ella lo perdonase como siempre lo hacía.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Todo su nerviosismo se convirtió en miedo al entrar a la habitación de Rukia y encontrarse con la cama perfectamente tendida, más no con la chica.

Su mente comenzó a maquilar drásticas ideas y suposiciones por demás fatales y tristes.

**~ Disculpe, usted no puede estar aquí.**

Le dijo una enfermera a sus espaldas.

**~ ¿Dónde está?.**

**~ Disculpe?.**

**~ ¿Dónde está Rukia?.**

Gritó él. La mujer se estremeció y tuvo miedo ante la expresión desesperada y enojada del muchacho.

**~ La señorita Kuchiki… su corazón no resistió más y… anoche…**

Los ojos del Kurosaki se destiñeron.

No, no, eso no podía ser. Era una mentira, una maldita mentira.

El ramo de rosas cayó al piso; el pelinaranja no reaccionaba, estaba allí de pie, todavía incrédulo ante una realidad que ya le estaba oprimiendo el corazón.

**~ Disculpe… ¿de casualidad no será usted Kurosaki Ichigo?. **-Él asintió con la cabeza, aun distante, sumido en sus pensamientos.- **~ La señorita me pidió que le diera esto.**

El chico recibió el sobre que le ofrecía la enfermera, quien lo dejó solo en la que, por meses, fuese la habitación de la pelinegra.

Ichigo leyó la perfecta ortografía de Rukia; lo que había en sus manos era una carta de disculpa, de despedida. . . y de amor.

El chico se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con la mano derecha; lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas a pesar de que apretaba los dientes para retenerlas.

Si no hubiera reñido con ella, si no hubiese dejado que los celos lo cegaran. . .

Si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía por ella, tal vez, quizás. . . no sentiría en ese momento que su corazón se estaba rompiendo hasta hacerse pedazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

_Siguiente. . ._

* * *

_19-mayo-09_

_20-mayo-09_

No me odien ¬¬'.

Gomen, Rukia T_T .

Bueno, siempre he pensado que, como son hermanas, Rukia podría ser tan frágil como Hisana, aun cuando la shinigami es bastante activa y fuerte.

Igual quería que Ichigo sufriese este tipo de perdida.

Gomen, Ichigo ¬¬'.

El titulo de este cap es un fragmento de la canción "JEALOUS GUY" de -_John Lennon-._

**Ya solo falta un cap T_T.**

**... * ...**

Aqui las 10 razones (de cada cap) por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse. Van nueve:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)  
5. Amor no correspondido (Ella no lo ama)  
6. Reputación (El trabajo y forma de vida de ella les causaría muchos problemas)  
7. Razas (Ella no es humana)  
8. Relación peligrosa (Él es una mala persona)  
9. Amor tragico (Ella muere)

**... * ...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Kia  
IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maeda Ai**

******. . . .**


	10. So, please,,, stand by me

**. Without you .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo _X_: So, please. . . stand by me._

_28-FEB-09_

_26-MAY-09_

* * *

El pelinaranja se hartó de esperarla. Ya era muy tarde y la pequeña shinigami parecía no tener intenciones de salir del armario.

Enojado, Ichigo deslizó la puerta del closet; su expresión pasó de la ira a la sorpresa en cuestión de segundos, pues la Kuchiki seguía envuelta en la cobijas, aparentemente dormida.

**~ Oe, Rukia, ¿estás bien?.**

El Kurosaki confirmó que no al tocar la frente de la chica, también se percató de su respiración ligeramente agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura.

Ichigo dobló los cejas entre preocupado y resignado.

**~ Lo ves, esto pasa cuando estas fuera toda la noche en el frio.**

Decía, desviando la mirada y pensando cómo solucionar el problema.

Se rascó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua; lo mejor sería fingir que iría a la escuela, saldría con rumbo a la preparatoria pero regresaría a casa a no más de medio camino tan solo para cuidar a la enana.

Su plan salió perfecto. Quizá solo pasaron diez minutos desde que sus hermanas se fueron a la escuela y su viejo al hospital de Karakura a ayudar a un colega, así que el pelinaranja y la pelinegra estaban solos, por lo que no habría problema.

Apenas entró a su recamara, abrió nuevamente el armario, hallando a Rukia tal cual la había dejado.

La tomó en brazos para sacarla del armario y recostarla en su cama, tratando de que ella estuviese más cómoda.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que la chica solo vestía ropa interior, probablemente a causa del calor que sentía.

**~ Estas así desde anoche.** -Aquella no era una pregunta.- **~ ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, yo hubiera… hecho algo y ya estarías mejor.**

La Kuchiki lo escuchaba pero no decía nada, no tenia ánimos de discutir con él, no ahora.

El muchacho le dio medicina y la cuidó todo el día sin apartar la mirada de su bella imagen en ningún momento.

Ya por la tarde, Rukia yacía recostada, ya mucho mejor, en un extremo de la cama de Ichigo, quien cansado había ocupado el otro extremo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza; se había mantenido estático como piedra.

_"Tan cerca… y tan lejos."_

Pensaba.

La pelinegra ya estaba mejor después de reposar todo el día y él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su extraña relación de amistad. Había tanta confianza entre ellos, el chico sabía que no le tenía tanta confianza a otra persona como se la tenía a ella, ni siquiera a su familia o sus amigos.

**~ Qué locura!.**

Susurró para sí; una tenue sonrisa cruzándole la cara.

Es que, vamos!, ella es una mujer y compartía la habitación con él. Estuvo a punto de quitarle el título de "mejor amiga" a Tatsuki. . .

_"De no haberme fijado en ella."_

Pensaba.

Giró el rostro, deleitándose con la imagen de Rukia al dormir. Se veía tan hermosa, frágil y delicada.

Ichigo no pudo reprimir el deseo de acariciar su lindo rostro. Su piel era tan suave y blanca.

Aun débil, la chica abrió los ojos con pereza.

**~ Gomen.** -Sostuvo la mano del chico con la suya, manteniéndola en su mejilla.- **~ Sin mis poderes soy tan débil… tan solo un estorbo.**

**~ No digas tonterías.** -Le dijo.- **~ Gracias a ti puedo proteger a los que quiero, mi familia, mis amigos… a ti.**

Una sonrisa adornó su lindo rostro y sus ojos violáceos brillaron intensamente.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el Kurosaki cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y el rojo en sus mejillas la hizo reír.

Escudada tras la debilidad que le dejó la fiebre, Rukia se atrevió a eliminar la poca distancia entre ellos, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinaranja, sorprendiéndole al grado de hacerlo tartamudear.

**~ ¿Ti-tienes hambre?… tra, traeré algo pa…**

**~ No, quédate.**

Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa traviesa y triunfante, la Kuchiki se abrazó al joven, luego, aun débil, cayó dormida nuevamente sin intenciones de soltar al muchacho.

**~ Quédate conmigo.**

Insistió ella entre sueños. Ichigo sonrió, besando la frente de la shinigami.

Pensaba que era inútil responderle estando ella dormida, aun así no pudo dejar de intentarlo.

**~ Contigo por siempre, porque yo sin ti… simplemente no funciono.**

Y ya que estaba así, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a acompañar a la chica en sus sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

_25-mayo-09_

_26-mayo-09_

Capitulo final, con u una trama un tanto más tranquila y con un final mucho más feliz.

Lo notaron?. . . que Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron juntos solo en el primer y este ultimo cap.

Gomen por dejar el último cap,,, hasta abril, pero es que quería terminar este fic _in my favorite month._

También traté de hacer los títulos de los caps como un pequeño poema, aunque está medio raro ¬¬'.

Quedó así. . .

Dear Rukia,  
this is a gift.  
We´re breaking the rules.  
Because we are lovers…  
I will protect you.  
Maybe we are from opposite worlds,  
and I'd give up forever to touch you.  
It´s because you are mine.  
I didn't mean to hurt you.  
So, please. . . stand by me.

**... * ...**

Aqui las 10 razones (de cada cap) por las que Ichigo y Rukia no deben amarse:

1. Tiempo prestado (Tarde o temprano irán por Rukia, ya que ella escapó)  
2. Clases sociales (Ella es rica, él pobre)  
3. Conflictos entre sus familias (Al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta)  
4. Amor prohibido (Ella está casada)  
5. Amor no correspondido (Ella no lo ama)  
6. Reputación (El trabajo y forma de vida de ella les causaría muchos problemas)  
7. Razas (Ella no es humana)  
8. Relación peligrosa (Él es una mala persona)  
9. Amor tragico (Ella muere)  
10. Amor imposible (A fin de cuentas... ella no está viva)

**... * ...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maeda Ai**

******. . . .**


End file.
